1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a verification assembly and method which can be used for verifying and/or insuring a chain of custody of an article, e.g., an item of evidence in a legal proceeding. More particularly, the invention pertains to such a verification assembly which includes a flexible substrate having a pressure-sensitive adhesive applied to one face thereof and with the opposed face having an identification portion for receipt of a unique, identifying print area (e.g., a fingerprint) of the user. In one form of the invention, use can be made of an inkpad where the user simply applies ink to the print area which is then recorded on the identification portion of the substrate. In preferred forms, a first image developing composition is applied to the identification portion of the substrate, and a supply of second image developing composition is provided which is complemental with the first composition for image development. In use, a person seeking to verify an item would substantially permanently attach the substrate to the article, coat a print area (usually a fingerprint) with the second composition and press the coated print area into engagement with the substrate identification portion. This generates a permanent print image on the substrate to further strengthen the chain of custody and verification of the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specialized adhesive tapes have been available for a number of years for use in sealing, protecting and verifying all types of packages, containers, boxes, bottles, envelopes, windows and documents. To give but one example, law enforcement officials use these tapes to form a tamper-indicating seal on an evidence package or container so as to assist in proving that the evidence in question remains in tact from the moment it was collected. In many instances, tapes of this type can also provide a chain of custody owing to the fact that the tapes are tamper-indicating and essentially permanently stick to any surface. Attempts to remove the tape result in shredding and peeling thereof at the point of attempted entry. For example, the tapes may be provided with a "zippered" edge design for tamper indication, solvent-sensitive inks which bleed in response to attempted chemical tampering, and also with a writing strip along the bottom for allowing the user to write dates, numbers, and signatures thereon.
In recent years, a number of highly publicized criminal cases have turned upon chain of custody issues and allegations of evidence tampering. As a consequence, there is an increasing need to enhance the verification and chain of custody integrity of existing evidence tapes.